


Tsukishima Kei Needs a Break

by FearfulDeer



Series: TanaTsukiNoya BrainRot [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Or at least he tries to be, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulDeer/pseuds/FearfulDeer
Summary: Tsukishima has rowdy boyfriends, enough said.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TanaTsukiNoya BrainRot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Tsukishima Kei Needs a Break

It’s not that Tsukishima doesn’t love his boyfriends, really, he does! They’re just a lot to handle after an energy draining day of practice and annoyingly loud classes that he couldn’t block out because he left his headphones on his bed that morning.

So, he figures walking straight home with Yamaguchi would be the best course of action, instead of his normal route of walking halfway with Tanaka and Nishinoya and then meeting back up with Yamaguchi for the other half.

However, this proved to be the wrong move since he neglected to mention it until last second. It wasn't much more than a "I'm walking with Yamaguchi today" and a quick peck to each of his boyfriends’ lips before he turned and stalked off. 

Meeting Yamaguchi a few steps away the easily feel into step with each other after years of walking home together. Tsukishima’s sluggishness didn’t go unnoticed by his best friend but he decided to ignore it, instead opting to ramble on about that day with interjections here and there from Tsukki.

* * *

Tanaka hadn't though much of it shouting a "Seeya, Tsukki!!" and reaching to pull Nishinoya along by the wrist to the store to get popsicles. When Nishinoya didn't move for a moment Tanaka looked to his face to see him looking where Tsukishima had just walked off to, his brows furred, and his lips twisted at a weird angle. "Yuu?" he asked confused. 

"Doesn't he seem off to you? Like what if he's mad at us for something?” Tanaka, now even more confused, stared blankly for a moment.

“Wouldn’t he just tell us if there was an issue? He doesn’t tend to ignore things that bother him.” Tanaka laughed a little, reminded of some of Tsukishima’s snappy remarks. “I’m sure it’s fine, he probably has to study with Yamaguchi or something.” He tries to convince his fellow second year, and maybe himself a little too.

Nishinoya thinks before nodding and following along to the corner store. They get their popsicles and start walking to Tanaka’s house. It’s only then that Nishinoya speaks up about it again. “Maybe we should check on him, just in case?”

* * *

Akiteru had been sitting on the couch waiting for his mother to return home from work when there was a knock at the door. He got up to get it without thinking much of it. Upon opening it however, he came face to face with two unruly volleyball players. He recognized the taller one as Saeko’s younger brother and the shorter one as Karasuno’s libero.

He looked between the two with a questioning glance that soon turned into a slight glare. “How may I help you?” He asked, dreading what they could possibly want with his precious little brother.

“We’re here for Kei, we’re on the volleyball team.” The words fell out of Nishinoya’s mouth a little faster than he had meant them to.

Akiteru looked between them once more. “Come in, you can sit on the couch. I don’t know if Kei is awake right now though. He came home tired and said he was taking a nap, but he could be up by now.” The boys nodded and followed Akiteru into the house and into the living room, sitting where they were told.

He watched them talk quietly to each other on the couch before making his way to Kei’s room. He knocked lightly, making sure it could get his attention if he was awake, but not so loud as to potentially wake him. A soft “What is it?” could be heard so he opened the door.

Kei was sitting on his bed, a textbook on his lap, glasses sat meticulously on his head. “Uh there are two of your teammates here to see you, Tanaka and uh the libero?” Kei made a strange face as Akiteru continued “I can tell them you’re still asleep, if you don’t want to be bothered.” He offered.

Kei shook his head. “I’ll be out in a minute.” Akiteru nodded and slowly shut the door and walked back to the living room. The two hadn’t moved and where still talking silently to each other. It was kind of odd, seeing the two loudest members of Kei’s team be so quiet, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Kei will be out in a minute; he was reading something.” They both nodded and thanked him. To his absolute be wilderment, when Kei does emerge from his room he sneakily walked behind the couch, leaned over, and draped him arms over the shorter of the two.

This causes the libero to nearly jump out of his skin. “Tsukki! What the hell?!” He shrieked. Kei just snickers at him; Tanaka lets out a laugh.

“Not that I don’t love seeing you two but, why are you here?” Kei asked, his voice holding not much else besides fondness. Akiteru felt like he had just face planted onto a gym floor. That was not at all how he expected his usually predictable brother to act. He expected annoyance, maybe even discontentment! He hadn’t thought this could be an outcome.

“Well, you didn’t walk with us like normal, and Yuu was convinced you were mad at us.” Tanaka explained.

Nishinoya shouted in defense. “Hey, you were worried too, ya know!” Kei lightly tapped his head as a way to quite him.

“I’m sorry, I guess I forgot to mention it. I was just exhausted after practice and didn’t think I could keep up with you two, so I walked straight home with Yamaguchi.” Kei explained resting his head on Nishinoya’s. Akiteru suddenly felt like he was intruding, but he also wanted to know what was going on here.

Akiteru didn’t know how to go about this. These are the first people, beside Tadashi, that had come over to the house to see Kei. “Kei?” He asked simply hoping his brother would get his confusion.

Kei huffed before standing up straight and facing his brother. “Aki-nii, this is Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san.” He turned back to face the second years. “That’s my brother Akiteru.” Akiteru recognized the use of ‘Aki-nii’ as the weapon it was against him but chose to ignore that fact. Kei turned to face his brother once more before say “We’ll be in my room” before pulling both shorter boys to their feet and out of the room.

Akiteru could only stare dumbfounded as they left the room. He decided not long after to call Saeko, first to let her know her brother was here, and second to try to figure out if she knew anything.

* * *

Tsukishima had led his boyfriends into his room and shut the door before any damage could be made, he let out a breath and sat down on the floor. Nishinoya spared no time in changing the blonde’s sitting position from sitting on his legs to criss crossing them, then proceeding to sit on his lap. Tsukishima snaked his arms around Noya, pulling him close to his chest. Tanaka sat down besides them and pressed his side into Tsukishima’s, wrapping his arms loosely around them both.

Nishinoya spoke first. “Wait why are we sitting on the floor?”

“Both of you are still in your gross after practice clothes, I’m not letting you on my bed. You’re lucky I’m letting you sit on my lap.”

Tanaka pouted. “C’mon, it’s not that bad.” He paused “actually never mind I see your point.” He laughed at his own misfortune, cuddling in Tsukishima’s bed would be a lot more comfortable, but he was happy to be cuddling them both on the floor anyways.

Before the conversation could continue Akiteru’s voice could be heard from the living room. “WHAT!” There was a delay in reaction from the three boys sitting on the floor, all three looked over to the door and a moment later it opened to Akiteru, a phone in one hand, his other on the door handle. “Keiii” he whined out, much to the surprise of Tanaka and Nishinoya, “how could you not tell me you have not one but two boyfriends?”

Kei thought for a moment before responding, “It just never came up, and I guess I forgot to mention it.” Akiteru took the answer and straightened up his posture, looking at the two that had Kei squashed between them. Kei realized what his brother was trying to do, luckily for him (and unluckily for Akiteru) his boyfriends wouldn’t see his brother as the threat he was trying to make himself out to be.

Nishinoya was transferred to Tanaka’s lap in a swift movement, both pouting over the fact this means Kei was bound to stand up to talk to his brother. “Aki-nii don’t act like that. You’re not threatening enough for that.” Akiteru deflates, of course he knew that; it didn’t hurt to try though. Kei stood and ushered his brother away from his room, leaving the door ajar.


End file.
